Biggest Duty
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Menikah itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, apalagi kalau punya mertua seperti itu...


_"Hei. Kau bisa saja menikah denganku, tapi kau harus tahan akan satu hal."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Ibuku."_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**~BIGGEST DUTY~**

#**  
**

#

Temari menghela napas panjang. Hari ini kepalanya sakit dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Ingin rasanya dia beristirahat seharian di kamar. Tapi mana mungkin. Jika dia tidak bangun dan membantu menyiapkan sarapan, pasti sepanjang hari ini dia akan terus mendengar omelan dan sindiran ibu mertuanya.

_"Baru hamil muda saja sudah mengeluh sakit. Memangnya kau itu tuan putri? Apa kau pikir mentang-mentang kau saudara Kazekage Sunagakure makanya kau bisa berbuat seperti itu? Jelas tidak! Di sini kau menantuku. Kau harus mengerjakan kewajiban menantu, tanpa kecuali!"_

Dalam hati Temari mengeluh lagi. Dia memaksakan diri bangkit dari ranjangnya, meskipun kepalanya pening sekali. Dia tahu, ayah mertua dan suaminya akan mengizinkannya beristirahat. Tapi apalah arti kata-kata mereka berdua? Di sini, Nara Yoshino-lah yang berkuasa.

"Temariiiii!"

Tuh, kan. Panggilan Yoshino sudah menggelegar.

Temari memakai sandalnya dan keluar dari kamar. Tertatih-tatih ia menuju dapur.

"Pagi, Bu."

"Kenapa baru bangun sekarang? Shikamaru harus pergi pagi-pagi! Seharusnya kau bangun lebih pagi darinya dan menyiapkan segalanya! Kau ini istrinya bukan sih!"

Temari berusaha menelan kekesalannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung mengambil sayuran dari dalam kulkas dan bersiap memotongnya.

"Aduh, kau ini! Kenapa pelupa sekali sih! Sudah kubilang, sayuran itu harus dicuci dulu baru dipotong, supaya vitaminnya tidak hilang!" seru Yoshino kesal seraya merebut sayuran dari tangan menantunya. Sembari mencucinya dia meneruskan omelan, "Ingat Temari, sekarang kau sudah bukan lagi orang yang dilayani, melainkan orang yang melayani! Kau ini istri orang! Lupakan segala kebiasaanmu ketika kau masih gadis!"

"Ya Bu," sahut Temari pelan. Rasanya kepalanya semakin pusing saja. Untunglah kemudian Yoshino sibuk memasak, sehingga perhatiannya sedikit teralih. Yah, meskipun omelannya masih terdengar kadang-kadang.

"Pagi-pagi kok sudah ribut," suara Nara Shikaku mendinginkan suasana saat dia dan Shikamaru datang ke ruang makan yang berada tepat di sebelah dapur. Dia duduk di meja makan, diikuti putranya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Shikamaru bahkan tiga kali menguap.

Tentu saja hal ini membangkitkan amarah Yoshino.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa masih menguap begitu!"

"Iya, iya..." sahut Shikamaru malas. Temari mengerling padanya dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Padahal kau sudah mau menjadi ayah, tapi masih kekanak-kanakan begitu! Cepat makan dan segera berangkat!"

"Iya, iya..."

Dan Temari hanya bisa menghela napas panjang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

"Seandainya aku punya rumah sendiri..." gumam Temari sambil menyirami bunga di halaman. Harapan yang dia ucapkan itu memang sudah menjadi harapannya sejak hari kedua dia tinggal di kediaman Nara. Tepatnya, sejak dia mengerti betapa cerewetnya Nara Yoshino.

Temari ingat kesepakatannya dengan Shikamaru sebelum menikah.

_"Mau tak mau kau harus tinggal di Konoha juga, karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan desa ini. Aku harus menjaga anak Asuma."_

Saat itu Temari mengiyakan. Dia pikir tak apalah, yang penting menikah dengan Shikamaru. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Pasti menyenangkan.

Tapi ternyata, menikah itu tidak semudah perkiraannya.

Menikah berarti masuk ke keluarga suami. Menuruti cara-cara mereka. Melayani orang lain. Meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan saat masih gadis, seperti kata Yoshino.

Sampai saat ini, Shikamaru masih menabung untuk memiliki rumah sendiri. Oleh karena itulah mereka masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Maka kehidupan seperti ini harus dijalani Temari, entah sampai kapan.

"Aku harus bertahan," Temari menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang baru dua bulan. Pasti masih lama sampai akhirnya Shikamaru bisa membeli rumah, sebab Temari yakin tabungan itu nantinya akan digunakan untuk biaya persalinan terlebih dahulu.

"Temari! Jangan melamun! Menyiram sambil melamun... itu namanya membuang-buang air!" tegur Yoshino dari jendela.

"Ya Bu," sahut Temari, kemudian mengeluh dalam hati. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan...

* * *

"Kupikir punya ibu mertua akan menyenangkan. Disayang seperti putrinya sendiri, apalagi Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki. Tapi..." Temari sibuk menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Ino ketika dia memeriksakan kehamilannya hari ini.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa.

"Bukankah Shikamaru sudah memperingatkanmu sebelum menikah? Kau harus tahan dengan ibunya," gelak Ino.

"Mana aku tahu ibunya segalak itu!"

Ino tertawa lagi, sebelum berkata, "Yah, meski begitu Bibi Yoshino orang yang sangat baik lho. Aku ingat, dulu ketika aku masih kecil, dia sering membelikan jepit rambut yang bagus untukku. Dia juga kerap membuatkan kue-kue enak untuk Chouji. Makanya kami suka sekali padanya."

"Kalian kan bukan menantunya," tukas Temari. "Lagipula, dia juga galak terhadap Shikamaru. Aku jadi ragu apakah dia betul-betul sayang pada kami."

Ino menepuk bahu Temari.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal ketika kau masih kecil. Sebaiknya sekarang manfaatkanlah kesempatan untuk mempunyai ibu yang lain," ujarnya ceria.

* * *

Temari berusaha melakukan apa yang Ino katakan. Dia terus mencoba menyabarkan diri menghadapi mulut tajam mertuanya. Namun semakin lama, semakin tipis benteng kesabarannya. Dia merasa Yoshino selalu mencari-cari kesalahannya untuk menemukan alasan memarahinya.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah tak tahan!" akhirnya Temari meluapkan segala kejengkelannya yang bertumpuk pada suatu malam. "Ibu terus-terusan mengomel dan menyindirku dengan kata-kata pedas! Dia pasti tak suka padaku!"

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Kan sudah kubilang, ibuku memang begitu," ujarnya dengan nada malas. "Katamu kau sanggup bertahan."

"Tapi kalau seperti ini... argh!" Temari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kesal. Dia menenangkan diri sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Besok aku akan pulang ke Suna."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barang perlengkapan bayi yang dulu digunakan ibuku untuk merawat kami. Kurasa masih ada di gudang."

"Masih lama sampai kau melahirkan."

"Lebih baik aku ambil secepatnya sebelum kandunganku membesar," kilah Temari. "Aku akan memakai semua perlengkapan itu untuk anak ini kelak. Jadi kita tak perlu membeli yang baru dan tabungan kita bisa dihemat agar cepat bisa memiliki rumah sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak pakai perlengkapan bayi bekas aku dulu? Kau bisa minta tolong Ibu mengambilkannya."

Temari menatap suaminya sebal.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Ini adalah alasan agar aku bisa pergi dari rumah selama beberapa hari!"

"Terserahlah," Shikamaru membalikkan tubuh, bersiap tidur. Dalam hati dia membatin, _Punya istri memang merepotkan..._

* * *

"Bu, aku akan ke Suna. Mungkin baru kembali hari Jumat."

Yoshino memandang menantunya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Untuk apa kau tiba-tiba ke Suna?"

Temari menjelaskan maksud kepergiannya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai perlengkapan bayi bekas Shikamaru saja? Tidak usah jauh-jauh ke Suna! Jangan sok kuat begitu, kau harus ingat ada bayi di dalam perutmu!"

Temari berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Sekalian menjenguk adik-adikku," ujarnya, mencoba bersabar. "Sejak menikah, aku belum bertemu mereka lagi."

"Seharusnya merekalah yang mengunjungimu! Adik laki-laki macam apa yang tega membiarkan kakak perempuannya yang sedang hamil bepergian jauh sendirian hanya untuk menjenguk mereka!"

Temari berusaha mengendalikan tempo suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

"Bu, Gaara adalah Kazekage Sunagakure dan..."

"Baiklah, baiklah! Terserah kau saja! Kau ini keras kepala..."

Akhirnya, dengan merengut Temari meninggalkan kediaman Nara. Perasaannya dengan cepat membaik setelah dia berada di alam bebas, berlari menapaki dahan demi dahan pohon di hutan menuju Suna. Naluri kunoichi-nya kembali. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat membahagiakan, setelah sekian lama terkungkung dalam rumah Nara dengan omelan Yoshino setiap hari.

Tapi memang tidak pada tempatnya bagi seorang perempuan hamil untuk beraktivitas seperti itu, walaupun usia kandungannya masih belum tua. Lama kelamaan Temari merasa semakin lemas. Tenaga dan chakranya terkuras. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di dahan pohon setelah berlari selama beberapa jam. Perempuan itu tahu, dirinya masih jauh sekali dari Suna. Sebab jarak tempuh Konoha-Suna paling cepat adalah tiga hari!

Meski begitu, jelas sudah terlambat untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha. Apa yang akan dikatakan ibu mertuanya kalau tahu-tahu melihatnya muncul lagi? Sudah pasti dia akan kenyang disindir.

Tanpa dinyana, perasaan menyesal muncul dalam hatinya. Seandainya dia tidak nekat ingin melarikan diri sejenak dari Yoshino...

Pikiran itu membebani kepalanya, membuatnya semakin pusing. Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah meringkuk di balik selimut yang hangat. Keseimbangan duduknya mulai goyah, dan dia pun limbung...

* * *

_"Kau terlalu galak padanya sih, makanya dia ingin menghindarimu."_

_"Mana ada yang seperti itu! Aku galak bukannya tanpa alasan!"_

_"Tapi seharusnya kau bisa lebih lunak sedikit padanya. Kau boleh galak dan cerewet padaku dan Shikamaru, kami sudah terbiasa. Tapi Temari masih beradaptasi di sini."_

Suara-suara itu berseliweran di kepala Temari. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih berat, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ayah dan ibu mertuanya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Shikaku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku... di mana?"

"Ini rumah sakit," jawab Shikaku. "Yoshino menemukanmu pingsan di hutan. Dia membawamu ke sini. Syukurlah kau dan bayimu tidak apa-apa."

Temari hampir tak memercayai telinganya. Ibu mertuanya? Yang benar?

"Memang aku selalu bilang agar kau menjalani kewajibanmu sebagai menantu, tapi bukan kau saja yang punya kewajiban," kata Yoshino seraya mengupas apel. "Aku pun harus melakukan kewajibanku sebagai mertua."

Senyum Shikaku makin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Temari.

"Aku akan memanggil Shikamaru," ujarnya seraya keluar, meninggalkan istri dan menantunya di dalam.

Hening sesaat sepeninggal Shikaku. Yang terdengar hanya suara pisau menggerus kulit apel.

"Bu..."

"Sudah kewajiban mertua melindungi menantunya, sebagaimana ibu melindungi anaknya," kata Yoshino enteng. "Dan seharusnya," dia menekankan kata itu, "sudah kewajiban anak mendengarkan ibunya."

Temari menelan ludah.

"Maafkan aku, Bu."

"Temari," kini Yoshino menatap mata menantunya lekat-lekat. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bersikap keras padamu? Karena seorang istri dan ibu haruslah lebih tangguh daripada seorang kunoichi."

Temari terdiam.

"Kau mengerti maksudnya, atau aku harus menjelaskan?"

"Aku mengerti, Bu," sahut Temari cepat. "Sangat mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dengar, mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku. Karena aku akan menuntut satu kewajiban terbesarmu tak lama lagi."

Kening Temari berkerut.

"Kewajiban terbesar?"

* * *

"Bayinya perempuan! Selamat, Shikamaru, Temari," wajah Sakura berseri-seri. Dia menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Shikamaru, yang wajahnya tak pernah terlihat segembira itu seumur hidupnya. Temari tersenyum melihat suaminya.

"Akan kupanggil Paman dan Bibi," kata Sakura riang seraya keluar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama Shikaku dan Yoshino.

"Wah, aku sudah jadi kakek rupanya," ujar Shikaku sambil memandang bayi itu penuh sayang. "Berikan padaku Shikamaru, biar kutimang cucuku."

Sementara itu Yoshino mendekati menantunya.

"Kau sudah melaksanakan kewajibanmu dengan baik," katanya, tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih kau telah melahirkan cucu keluarga Nara untuk kami."

Temari balas tersenyum. Sekarang dia sama sekali tak ragu lagi bahwa ibu mertuanya memang menyayanginya.

* * *

"Pagi..." Shikamaru memasuki meja makan dengan wajah mengantuk. Ia duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang sudah makan duluan.

"Bergadang?"

Shikamaru mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Dia menangis sepanjang malam," jawabnya sambil menguap lebar. "Punya bayi itu merepotkan..."

"Shikamaru! Cuci mukamu dulu sebelum makan!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur.

"Iya iya..." Shikamaru bangkit dengan malas menuju wastafel. Kemudian mendadak ia menyadari satu hal.

"Lho, tadi itu kan..."

Sementara Yoshino tersenyum puas pada menantunya.

"Bagus! Itu baru menantuku! Lain kali kau sudah bisa menggantikanku meneriaki Shikamaru!"

**The End**

#**  
**

#


End file.
